The Global Positioning System (GPS), the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), and the satellite navigation system GALILEO are three examples of Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs). GNSS is based on an earth-orbiting constellation of a plurality of satellites each broadcasting its precise location and ranging information. From any location on or near the earth, GNSS receivers may normally determine their navigation information by receiving satellite broadcast signals from a plurality of satellites. Various GNSS measurements such as pseudorange, carrier phase, and/or Doppler may be used by GNSS receivers to calculate navigation information such as GNSS receiver positions, velocity, and time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.